fairytailfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Midnight
W orginalnej wersji= Midnight jest jednym z byłych członków mrocznej gildii Oracion Seis i byłym niewolnikiem z Wieży Niebios . Wygląd Wygląd Midnighta można określić jako typowy dla japońskiej gwiazdy rocka. Nosi dwukolorowe włosy, u góry są one ciemne i potargane, zaś dolna połowa jest srebrna z warkoczykiem z prawej strony. Midnight również robi sobie pełny makijaż. Ubiera się w czarny bezrękawnik zakończony białym futrem, spodnie z geometrycznym wzorem i wysokie buty. Nosi również pieszczochy i obrożę. Osobowość Początkowo jedyną czynnością jaką wykonywał Midnight jest spanie na lewitującym w powietrzu dywanie. Jednakże po przebudzeniu, Midnight okazał się być stosunkowo nieprzyjemną jednostką. Ma kompleks wielkości, jego jedynym celem jest stać się najpotężniejszym z całej szóstki. Dysponuje również charakterystyczną dla tego typu osobników arogancją i nadmierną wiarą we własne możliwości. Ma skłonności do sadyzmu szczególnie w stosunku do wybitnie trudnych dlań przeciwników. Wydaje się, że dominacja nad nimi sprawia mu szczególną przyjemność. Historia Midnight, tak jak pozostała cześć członków Oracion Seis, jest byłym niewolnikiem z Wieży Niebios. Zabrany przez Braina, został wychowany przez niego na jednego z członków jego gildii. Magia i Umiejętności Odbicie'':'' Magia Midnighta umożliwia mu odbijanie, zakłucanie i skręcanie dowolnych rzeczy. Nawet Jellal przyznał, że magia Midnighta jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Jednakże ma ona również trzy słabe punkty: działa ona tylko i wyłącznie na przednioty a nie na ludzi, może użyć ją tylko na jedną rzecz na raz, co czyni go wtedy bezbronnym na inne ataki oraz nie działa ona na elastyczne przedmioty, które po skręceniu nie ulegają zniszczeniu tylko po początkowej utracie kształtu wracają do pierwotnego wyglądu. Zaklęcia: *'Spiralny Ból:' Zaklęcie to owija wokół przeciwnika jego zbroję lub ubranie, bardzo mocną go raniąc. Nawet Erza ledwo przeżyła ten atak. *'Świetlne Odbicie:' Zakrzywiając światło potrafi on tworzyć bardzo rzeczywiste iluzję, jednakże aktualnie nie wiadomo, czy mogą one zostać przez niego stworzone również przed północą. Iluzją jaką pokazano w serii była jego przemiana w demona, który przebił Jellala i Erzę. *'Nienazwana Magia Odbicia:' Użyta przez niego podczas walki z Eve'em oraz Renem. Była wystarczająco potężna by nie tylko pokonać tą dwójkę, ale także przeciąć budynek. Inna Sześć Modlitw: Zapaść w Sen w Spokojnym Miejscu: Modlitwa Midnighta jest spełnieniem jego marzenia, o spokojnym śnie w cichym miejscu. Główne Walki *wraz z innymi członkami Gildi Oracion Seis (o ile można uznac że Midnight walczył) VS Drużyna Światła = WYGRANA *VS Eve Thylm = WYGRANA *VS Ren Akatsuki = WYGRANA *VS Hoteye = WYGRANA *VS Erza Scarlet = PRZEGRANA Ciekawostki *Początkowo płeć Midnighta była stosunkowo trudna do ustalenia, ze względu na jego metroseksualny wygląd, zostało to zdefiniowane dopiero jak zaczął się konkretnie wypowiadać jako on. *Jego i Braina wbrew pozorom nie łączą więzy krwi. Jest on po prostu dla niego jak ojciec od czasu kiedy zabrał go z Wieży Niebios. |-| W Sicarius Lucis= Midnight '''jest byłym członkiem gildii Oración Seis oraz jednym z czterech założycieli gildii Sicarius Lucis. '''Wygląd Wygląd Midnighta można określić jako typowy dla japońskiej gwiazdy rocka. Nosi dwukolorowe włosy, u góry są one ciemne i potargane, zaś dolna połowa jest srebrna z warkoczykiem z prawej strony. Midnight również robi sobie pełny makijaż. Ubiera się w czarny bezrękawnik zakończony białym futrem, spodnie z geometrycznym wzorem i wysokie buty. Nosi również pieszczochy i obrożę. Jako książkę, Midnight zdejmuje swoją obrożę i pieszczochy i zakłada stroje królewskie, podobne do stroju Graya w przedstawieniu organizowanym przez Fairy Tail. Osobowość Midnight nienawidzi uwag swojego przybranego ojca, swojej najstarszej siostry Lucrezi oraz Noriko. Nie lubi, jeżeli ktoś wcina mu się w zdanie i zaczyna go pouczać. Bardzo łatwo jest go zdenerwować. Mid nie lubi również, kiedy ktoś ma inne poglądy niż on. Z tego powodu często kłóci się z Zancrowem. Magia i Umiejętności Odbicie'':'' Magia Midnighta umożliwia mu odbijanie, zakłucanie i skręcanie dowolnych rzeczy. Nawet Jellal przyznał, że magia Midnighta jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Jednakże ma ona również trzy słabe punkty: działa ona tylko i wyłącznie na przednioty a nie na ludzi, może użyć ją tylko na jedną rzecz na raz, co czyni go wtedy bezbronnym na inne ataki oraz nie działa ona na elastyczne przedmioty, które po skręceniu nie ulegają zniszczeniu tylko po początkowej utracie kształtu wracają do pierwotnego wyglądu. Zaklęcia: *'Spiralny Ból:' Zaklęcie to owija wokół przeciwnika jego zbroję lub ubranie, bardzo mocną go raniąc. Nawet Erza ledwo przeżyła ten atak. *'Świetlne Odbicie:' Zakrzywiając światło potrafi on tworzyć bardzo rzeczywiste iluzję, jednakże aktualnie nie wiadomo, czy mogą one zostać przez niego stworzone również przed północą. Iluzją jaką pokazano w serii była jego przemiana w demona, który przebił Jellala i Erzę. *'Nienazwana Magia Odbicia:' Użyta przez niego podczas walki z Eve'em oraz Renem. Była wystarczająco potężna by nie tylko pokonać tą dwójkę, ale także przeciąć budynek. Inne Sześć Modlitw: Zapaść w Sen w Spokojnym Miejscu: Modlitwa Midnighta jest spełnieniem jego marzenia, o spokojnym śnie w cichym miejscu. ''Pomoc w budowaniu : ''Podczas budowania mini miasta Sicarius Lucis, Midnight użył tej umiejętności, aby zbudować zamek. Fabuła Sicarius Lucis : Saga Gildi Midnight pojawia sie już w pierwszym rozdziale. W tym rozdziale poznajemy, że Midnight nienawidzi uwag swojej starszej siostry. Mid kłóci się ze swoją siostra Lucrezią po czym opuszcza główne miasto królestwa. Następnego dnia, Azuma, Zancrow oraz Diana proszą go o dołączenie do ich nowej gildii. Midnight przyjmuje propozycję. Kiedy wszyscy zaczynają budować gildię, Midnight zajmuje się budową budynku głównego. |-| Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:As GIldii Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Oracion Seis Kategoria:Byli Członkowie GIldii Oracion Seis Kategoria:Członkowie GIldii Sicarius Lucis (Tylko w SL) Kategoria:Sojusznicy (Tylko w SL)